


Queen Cherry

by AnAnYaH



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Crack Fic, Declarations Of Love, Drone Joe, I don't wanna wake up to rude comments, M/M, Pregnant cherry blossom, Queen Bee Cherry blossom, Treat it as a, instead have a coffee and move on, okay?, on my sweet work, please spare me the hate comments, thank you, they are bees, what if it's ooc ? Proceed with caution, you might just get disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Cherry blossom is a pregnant queen bee , Joe is a poor drone
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Queen Cherry

Queen Cherry is the most beautiful leading lady the bee community has seen for ages. She is the dream of all the drones and an inspiration for all the workers.. 

Now worker bees are the female bees who are assigned to do all the important jobs of the beehive , while the drones are male bees who may or may not mate the queen.

While the chosen drones mate with their queen and proudly give up their lives while mating the other non chosen ones just fool around and do nothing. 

But not every drone is as unlucky as drone Joe as he could neither mate the queen nor could he be free enough to wander around the hive. That is because queen Cherry had him handpicked to do the most important task which would be attending the queen. 

Unlike everyone, Joe despised being in the queen's chamber because before Queen lay her eggs came the cravings and queenly tantrums.

" Joe, she is calling for you again. " Flies in a worker bee bearing the bad news

" Why ? Why me ? Why is it always me ? " Frustratingly Joe flaps his wings and flies to the Queen's chamber.

"Aah Joe " Cherry relaxes on her throne crossing her legs " Took your time eh !? " 

" How may I serve my Queen ? " - as decent as one irritated drone could be

"Nectar Joe , fresh nectar is all I want " 

" Fresh nectar!? " growls Joe.

" Problem ? " Cherry relaxes herself more into her throne.

" Do you not know the time my queen? " - calm before the storm

"Time for you to collect some honey for me, Joe ? " 

"IT IS NIGHT TIME!" - there goes the calm

"So? " 

"SO ?? The flowers are not very welcoming!" 

'' Tell them the Queen asked " *proud smile*

"This is no time for fresh nectar, my queen. Let me fetch you the best quality honey from the royal chambers " 

"Have you not heard me right Joe? I want it fresh. Just brought. Right from the bed of the tallest sunflower " 

" A. You had a fight with them.

B. THIS IS NIGHT TIME!!!! " 

" I am craving Joe " *puppy eyes *

"You are a bee not a puppy, the puppy eyes won't work "

"And you are a bee, not a bat but yet you'll go out and fetch me the nectar"

"No!"

"Then get out! My nest is not for lazy bees." Ponty fingers " We are a hard working colony. If you don't want to serve you are most welcomed to leave my kingdom "

"No! "

"NO? How dare you say no to your Queen ? "

"Just the way you said 'No' to my proposal " 

"Lame " 

" I am not lame, I am the best breed , the most beautiful of all the drones but thanks to you ,you have reduced me from the most eligible drone to your peasant "

" Then peasant... go and fetch me the honey "

" If you had really wanted honey you would have called any of your workers. You just want to piss me, that's all. It's not my job to collect honey" 

" Massage my feet then. "

"I don't remember signing up as a masseuse "

" Then what good are you for ? " 

"Oh! I know! BEING THE FATHER OF YOUR CHILDREN !? "

" No! "

"WHY NOT ? " 

"BECAUSE YOU DIE WHEN YOU MATE ! and I would rather have you alive than dead "

Joe falls silent hearing Cherry's shocking confession which gets broken by Cherry's screams.

"Aah.. labour… labour… labour " 

Joe immediately calls the nurses to help Cherry who is right in the middle of laying eggs. 

Cherry is now sleeping on her bed resting after one painful labour, Joe knocks on her door. 

"Go away " says Cherry

" Just brought you some fresh nectar " Joe flies inside anyway.


End file.
